Forever In Shadows
by kozak1997
Summary: A group of agents infiltrate Italy and battle both SWA and FRF, but on what motive?


"So who are these guys?" I ask taking a drink of my water.

"Some terrorist group or something." said Mark (agent).

"Just some terrorist group, are you joking? I was almost quaritined the last job because 'some terrorist group' was transporting nuclear waste."

"Trust me, the Five Republics Faction is nothing to mess with. If the new info we got was right they're getting mercenary help." said Pio (mission control/on ground assets handler) sitting back in his chair.

"What do they do Pio?" asked Yvette (agent).

"Mostly bombings and kidnappings."

"Then what do they need us for?" I ask.

"The Social Welfare Agency." said Pio.

"So what?"

"They use children for assassins."

"So just like us, no problem." I said crossing my arms and leaning back on the wall.

"No not like us. They have mechanical bodies and inhanced senses, speed, plus strength."

"Just another country with the same ideas." I said scoffing off Pio.

"You up for the job then Kaspar?" said Pio handing me a folder.

"Not like I have a choice." I said taking the folder and opening it.

"It will have everything on the SWA and FRF."

"Got it boss. Anything else I need to know."

"Just watch your ass. And no guns on this one, your gonna be checked."

"Got it." I said getting off the wall.

I head to my locker and get ready. I put on a purple shirt, Adidas black Superstar track jacket, and black and grey joggers.

I walk to the car waiting for me outside the shipping container acting as HQ for the time being.

"Taking me to the drop Hannah (agent)?" I asked the girl sitting in the red 1992 Fiat Tipo.

"Sure am." she said plainly.

I open the door and get in. As I get in I see a katana laying right next to her hidden from outside view.

"How was your mission?" I asked.

"Those FRF are really poor fighters." she said, again plainly.

"You used the sword didn't you."

"Of course dumbass." she said turning to look at me with a dirty look.

I shake my head.

"Don't give me that shit Kaspar. You know how good I am with a blade."

I pull out my pack of cigarettes and light one.

"You should have more common sense to not smoke."

"Yeah yeah."

"Whatever Kaspar, just don't get me lung cancer aight?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

About 10 minutes later we reach the drop sight.

"Careful Kaspar, they might be poor fighters but the info we are getting they're getting outside help."

"Pio already let me know." I smile at Hannah as I get out, "I'll see you back at the container."

"You must be the guy." said the Italian man opening the door for me.

"Yeah I'm the guy. So, where are we heading?" I said getting in.

"The western safe house." he said closing the door then getting in the driver's seat and taking off.

"Fine."

I look at the two in the back. One is smoking and the other is gripping his gun like this is going to end in a firefight.

"So tell me about this Social Welfare Agency."

"That damn place can go to hell." said the Italian man with the gun sternly.

"Bad experience?"

"We lost a lot of good guys to those bastards." said the man smoking in the back.

"Any damage to them?"

"What do you think? We're getting outside help." said the driver.

"Damn you Dante." said the man with the gun before being hushed by his partner next to him.

I take a silent note of his comment.

"Hey I'll just leave if you don't like outside help." I said.

"Listen it's just that we lost a lot of friends to them." said the driver.

"That's understandable."

There was a long pause before I broke the silence.

"So they're little girls?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." said the man with the gun.

"So where is this safe house?"

"Down this road." said the driver.

We pull up a block from the safe house and I get out.

"Not joining me?"

"We're just the taxi." said the driver.

"Then take care." I said getting out and closing the door.

The car takes off and I make my way to the safe house.

xxxxxxxxxx

I approach the lookout who has his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. Looks to be in his early 20's.

"You the guy?" asked the lookout.

"Yep."

"Open the jacket and turn for me, slowly." he said as I hear a distinctive click from a pistol coming from his jacket pocket.

I comply as he watches me like a hawk.

"Think it's a good idea to do this in the open street?"

"Just doing as I'm told."

I complete his search and I face him.

"Top floor, third door to the left. Number 312." he said opening the door for me.

As I make my way to the room, I notice everyone in the building is ready for war. All armed with AK47's or any other cheap knock off of American guns. I reach the door to the room and I'm stopped. Two men are at the door waiting, one with an AKM in his hands.

"Gonna have to search you again." said the older man, "hands on the wall and spread your legs shoulder length."

The younger man with him raises his AKM towards me and the older man pats me down. The older man knocks on the heavy metal door and the peephole window opens up to another man.

"He clear?" said the man gruffly.

"Sure is."

The peephole closes and the door opens up. The rather large man in his 50's gets up from his chair to greet me as I walk in.

"You-"

"Must be the guy. Yeah I'm the guy."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Eligio." he said extending his hand.

"Audwin." I said shaking his hand.

"German huh." He said motioning for me to take a seat.

"I am sir." I said sitting down.

"Please stop with the formality, where in Germany are you from?"

"Berlin."

"Oh I see. Then you can handle your liquor!" he said with a roar of laughter, "can I get you something?" motioning to his drink.

"I'll have to pass Mr. Eligio, forgive me." I said to the man taking a drink of his whiskey.

He almost spits the contents on myself and I after my comment, "My boy you don't have to call me such a title!"

"Only respect to you, I didn't mean to offend."

"You didn't." he said with a smile, "And since you are going to help us, why don't I give you a gun to use."

"Thank you." sharing his smile.

"Rapidamente, dargli una pistola." ordered Eligio.

One of Eligio's men opens a box and pulls out a brand new AK47. He hands me the weapon plus a magazine and I inspect it.

"Very nice." I said putting in the mag, pulling back the bolt and letting go.

That's when I hear gunfire from downstairs.

"Le bambine sono qui!" said one of Eligio's men.

"Kill them!" ordered Eligio.

Just then the metal door is blown open and a FRF member is propelled after the door hits him at full force. Before Eligio could do anything, a shotgun round pierces through his chest.

"Oh crap!" I said flipping backwards from the chair.

I duck behind the chair and peer out the right side. I notice the girl around my age with brown hair and a shotgun walk into the room and Eligio dead in his chair. I aim my weapon at the girl and open fire. She darts out of the room and I make my way out through the fire escape. What I didn't know was that there was a second weapon with the girl.

Multiple shots from the pistol hurl towards me barely missing my head by a few inches. I jump down to the ground and head down the alley way. I notice Hannah's car and I approach it. The door swings open and I see Hannah in the drivers seat.

"You tailed the car?!" I said running to Hannah's car.

"Someone had to get your dumbass. Get the fuck in!"

I hop into the car, "Get us out of here!"

Two shells hit the car as we speed out.

"Who the hell was that Kaspar?!"

"My guess is the SWA. Was just about to off the boss when they stormed in."

"They like more than one?"

"Afraid so..."


End file.
